A Cinder's Rose
by Thoughtfall Coalescence
Summary: She knew her plans were going to be difficult, but she knew raising a child would make it even harder. But this little spark was special. Based on Kinzaibatsu91's Adopted AU
1. Prologue

**A Cinder's Rose**

_A small prologue based on Kinzaibatsu91's AU where Cinder Adopts Ruby. The premise is that Ruby (by the canon starts) is 5 years old, and Everyone else is the same age. I just thought I'd give some back story before touching this topic._

_**Prologue:**_

Rain. She hated the rain. It was a phenomenon that told of sadness and of regret. It told of flames receding and leaving only ashes. She was one of flames, a roaring inferno. She and the rain did not go well together, and yet…here she was, traversing through the rain, heading to her destination on foot. It wasn't a common occurrence; she could have easily tricked some man into bringing her to where she needed to be, but something deep inside told her to walk.

The rain was light, though it did obscure the vision as it formed into a light fog as it struck the warm ground. The streets were nearly empty, save a few others who were forced to walk in the rain as well. She ducked into an alley way, a short cut to her destination, and a reprieve from the rain as the buildings around provide a bit of dryness. She let out a sigh.

'_I really should have gotten a ride,'_ She mused. Her thoughts were interrupted by a sound. It was the sound of a baby's cry. She scanned the alley way and spotted a white lump on the ground; a white cloak. She made her way over to the cloak, noticing that it was slowly turning red. _'Blood…'_ She moved the cloak slightly to a woman her age, face pale, ragged breathing. The woman was dying. In her arms was a baby wrapped in a red blanket.

"P-Please…" the woman whispered. "P-Please save my baby….please save…my Ruby…"

Ruby. The name of the baby was Ruby. She gently took the baby from the dying woman, soothing its cries and sharing her heat with it. Most believed that she was a heartless person, who would kill anyone who stood in her way, but she wasn't that heartless. Everyone around her was a potential tool; a tool to be used at her leisure. A baby however wasn't one thing she considered useful, or a tool. A baby was innocent, a spark that could potentially become flames. She could not snuff out a spark, no matter who it was.

"W-Who are you?" the woman asked.

She paused for a moment. What was her name to a dying woman? Nothing in the grand scheme of things, but she would humor her, as the dead told no tells.

"Cinder Fall." She said plainly, her words nearly echoing in the near empty alley way.

"T-Thank you…Cinder…take care…of my little…Rose…" And with those words the woman died.

Ruby began to cry again, and Cinder quickly soothed the crying child. Soon Ruby fell asleep. "Ruby Rose, huh…a beautiful name for a little spark like you." She whispered. She continued on her way to her hideout. She decided to raise this little spark. She could tell that she would be special, and potentially useful.

Things would be different in her life, Cinder realized, but different wasn't always bad. It just meant plans needed to be modified and changed; after all, completing her plans would be difficult, but not impossible while raising a child.

**End of Prologue**


	2. Chapter 1

**A Cinder's Rose**

_Sorry this took so long to write. Honestly, I had most of it written out I just was dealing with a lot of personal stress and frustrations. But now I'm back on the grind._

_I honestly didn't think it'll garner this much attention in such a short time. I'm rather stunned. Well Kinzaibatsu91 urged me to continue and I'm in a writing mood, let's start this shindig off with a bang, yeah?_

**First Flame – Kindling**

Upon arriving at her hideout with the sleeping Ruby, it was then that Cinder realized a flaw in her decision, something she'd never admit out loud (having a flaw in any plan she created that is); she knew nothing about raising a baby. Children were easy, gullible little sparks that could be directed, controlled, molded. A baby could not, not until it grew older. As she carried Ruby to her room, she noted that the hideout was rather empty again. She set Ruby down with a sigh. She had told those two to keep out of trouble, and yet as fanatical as one of them were to her and how the other followed the fanatic one like a lost puppy, they really didn't like listening to orders. She'd have to punish them later, she thought as she sat down on the bed next to the sleeping Ruby. She had to admit, Ruby was beautiful. And she was hers now. She could only wonder about the dead mother, like her identity, and why was she injured like that in the alley way.

But that was something for another day. She needed to plan how to raise the child and keep her operations afloat. Feeding the child would be a good start. She knew that babies, when they're young, fed on the mother's breast milk. She looked down at her own modest bust and frowned. She'd have to figure out an alternative. She could do a lot with hers, but breast feeding was a skill she lacked. There was also the problem with diapers and having someone watch the child during the time she could not. Suddenly this seemed like a bad idea. She bit her lip as she watched the baby sleep. It wasn't even her child and she was feeling anxiety about raising it. She felt someone watching her and looked down.

Ruby awoke. Silver met Amber as both stared into each other eyes. Tiny hands reached up, wanting, needing. And within that moment, something changed inside Cinder. She would deny it later, but as she reached down and allowed baby Ruby to take her hand, an instinct awoke in her that she thought she'd never have considering her life style.

Ruby was her child, her daughter. She made the choice of rescuing Ruby from the cold, from meeting the same fate as her mother. She picked up her daughter and nuzzled Ruby, inciting happy noises from her. "Are you happy to see mommy?" She cooed at Ruby. Ruby made more happy sounds. "That's my little Ruby. Let's go see if Emerald and Mercury are back. Mommy isn't happy that they left out again."

Ruby of course didn't understand that Cinder was displeased at the fact that her tools went out to do god knows what and draw attention to themselves, but was happy that she was getting attention all the same.

::::

Emerald was nervous. Mercury was indifferent. These were two unrelated facts that correlated with the fact that both were sneaking back into the hideout. Cinder had told them to stay in while she was gone. She had told them that they needed to keep their hands clean while they were staying in Vale, but Mercury got bored and left anyways. Emerald went along with it because they were partners. She couldn't just let him leave alone.

Still they continued their supposed stealth when a voice cut through the hideout.

"Emerald…Mercury…I thought I told you two to stay in the hideout?" Emerald winced. Busted. Mercury looked indifferent about being caught but one could see the nervousness in his eyes. Cinder was a scary woman when she wasn't busy looking seductive.

Emerald turned to Cinder. "I-I'm sorry Cinder, but Mercury was-" She stopped dead in her excuse as she noted that Cinder was holding a baby, a baby wrapped in a red blanket, but a baby none the less. "Baby."

"Excuse you?" Mercury questioned, rounding on his partner. "Who are you calling a baby?"

"No you idiot, Cinder has a baby." Emerald pointed out in shock. Mercury turned towards Cinder who was indeed holding a baby.

"Uhh…Cinder, I know you're looking for talent, but I didn't think you'd stoop to kidnapping a baby." Mercury commented.

"I didn't kidnap my Ruby…I found her in an alley way with her dying mother." Cinder said calmly, though she really wanted to punish Mercury for his comment. "But never mind that. I thought I told you two to stay put."

"Hey, it's your fault that you never give us anything to do around here," Mercury replied.

"Mercury!" Emerald chastised before turning to Cinder. "Cinder, I am so sorry about his attitude."

Cinder however just sighed. It was to be expected when working with Children. Both Emerald and Mercury were orphans when she found them trying to steal from her of all people. They would have gotten away with it if it weren't for Emerald being awestruck by her abilities. In any case, they had potential. Emerald was shaping up to be a master thief with her agility and stealth, not to mention with her looks, she would grow up to be a beautiful young woman who looks could get her out of a lot of situations.

Mercury on the other hand was ruthless, almost uncaring. He was definitely shaping up to be an enforcer, and it wouldn't be long until he would have blood on his hands. He was really protective of Emerald though, even if he acted like he didn't care.

"I suppose…you're right." Cinder finally said after a while causing both kids to stare at her in shock. "I have been keeping you two on the sidelines, mainly because you're not ready for the work I'll have you two doing. However…with my new addition here," She motions to Ruby who was staring at the two in wonder. "I will need some help."

"Wait, you're planning on keeping the brat?" Mercury asked skeptically.

"Yes." Cinder replied. "And you two are going to help. Think of it as a different type of training. Obviously you, Mercury, need to learn how to care for others or at least fake it." Mercury grunted annoyed. "And Emerald?"

"Yes Cinder?"

"You can assist him while I'll be instructing you on things a woman should know," Cinder explained. Might as well start her now; by the time the plan should start, she'd be seventeen, plenty of time to practice.

Emerald tried to think of what Cinder meant, only to blush. Mercury sighed. _'This is going to be troublesome…'_

::::

Over the next year, Emerald and Mercury began to regret sneaking out that day. Since they wanted to see action so much, Cinder had them stealing money to pay for Ruby's growing expenses. Cinder gave them a monthly quota of Lien they needed to acquire; a goal for them to reach and they'd have to make sure not to draw too much attention to themselves. That proved hard as there was many a time where they'd have to lay low for a week or two when the local law enforcement began looking for pickpockets and thieves.

Still it kept them busy why Cinder diligently kept her building her own plans while raising her daughter. Ruby was a quiet and kind child, which worried her. Ruby rarely cried. She did when she was hungry or needed to be change, but other than that, she would quietly observe everyone when they were around her.

She loved Emerald though, that's for certain. She would cling to Emerald whenever Cinder had to go, and Emerald couldn't say the feeling wasn't mutual. She got a kick out of Ruby scolding Mercury with what she thought was a glare. She had seen Cinder glare at Mercury and tried to imitate it, horribly.

Mercury and Ruby had a strange relationship. Mercury was rather indifferent to Ruby, but didn't mind holding Ruby while they lounged around the hideout. It wasn't often, but Cinder and Emerald would find the two asleep on a couch or chair. When questioned, Mercury would comment, "Somebody got to look out for the brat, and you'd kill me if something happen to her". Mercury would never admit that, just like Cinder, he grew attached to Ruby.

Another year passed, and Ruby would walk and actually say words. It startled Cinder the first time Ruby called her "mama". She would later deny it, but Cinder nearly cried in joy at being called "mama" by her Ruby. Ruby would later address Emerald as "Emmy", much to Mercury's annoyance, and that annoyance grew at being called "Curry".

As she grew, plans got more and more in-depth, Cinder realized that she'd need a business partner or two to properly fund her plans. A small devious smile grew as she remembered an Underground Information Broker who people claimed knew everything. She'll find out if it's true or not when she paid him a visit in a near future. For now, her daughter needed to saved from her "Curry".

Cinder was rather amused by that nickname. She wondered how much she could use it before Mercury snapped.

**End of First Flame**


End file.
